Sometimes They Come Back
by midnightquiver
Summary: She thought she was the only one left there. she was wrong.
1. Chapter 1

Everyone was gone. Everyone except me Bonnie McCullough. I'm not even sure why I stayed especially after everything that happened in the clearing. Afterwards Elena and Stefan left for Florence while Meredith left with Alaric for their own adventure and Matt finally left for college on his football scholarship. Meanwhile I'm sitting here on the back porch wondering why I'm stuck in place.

Lately nightmares have been plaguing my sleep. It's always in the clearing only things didn't go as planned. It ended with me watching everyone get massacred and me bolting up screaming. Only I didn't have anyone to talk to I couldn't make it go away. So looking around at the shadows of the back porch I noticed out of the corner of my eye a crow fly past into the shadows of the trees. Then a tall dark and hansom stalked out of the shadows toward me.

"Great just one more thing I wanted to deal with." I muttered to myself

"Well don't you sound cheery _rossa_. Getting enough sleep?" Damon said

"You've been watching me?"

"Nothing better to do in this town."

"Then leave there's nothing keeping you here." I said standing

Turning around he stood there face to face with me. It felt as if he would either kiss me or bite me I wasn't sure of which but both had me a bit scared being he is a vampire not to mention a sarcastic jackass. He takes what he wants and doesn't bother to ask for it. I closed my eyes not sure what to expect.

"There's plenty keeping me here." I felt him whisper in my ear

Opening my eyes at that he was gone. I let out the breath I didn't realize I was holding in then went inside forgetting to lock the door. Why did he come back? Was it because of me? I shook the thought from my head. It was highly unlikely he'd come back just for me. Laying down in bed thoughts of him kept swimming through my mind till sleep found me. This time I didn't have nightmares instead I was actually able to dream. My dreams consisted of him. Him with me.


	2. Chapter 2

~Damon~

I liked to watch her sleep. To watch her dream. I wasn't sure why I came back it was like a pull. She was different …changed. Bonnie wasn't the same small petite girl like child. And why I am attracted to this human is beyond me. I don't care about anyone but me that's how it always goes. But I guess the question is what would happen if that changed. I mean she was the one to come after me that night in the clearing. The only one to come after me.

Dawn broke as I came out of my thoughts and my hunger started to take over. It was time to go look for food before she woke. Maybe I'd catch the early morning that jogs past each morning.

"I'll see you soon my little bird."

Then jumping from the tree branch I took off in flight.

~Bonnie~

After my morning routine I went downstairs for coffee. Then I went back upstairs to get dressed. Putting on jeans and my green tank top with my high tops then I headed out the door.

I wasn't sure where I was going just yet until I saw a black crow fly over top of me heading toward the clearing.

"What do you want from me?"

It just crowed and went ahead. I followed after until I was standing in the clearing trying to catch my breath.

"Seems like I'm not the only one who's being chased by memories."

I jumped at the words not realizing Damon was behind me.

"Yeah guess not." I answered "Why are you here Damon you didn't answer me."

He took a step toward me which I took a step back only to trip backwards. But instead of hitting the ground Damon caught me. He didn't' let go. Looking into his eyes it was like falling into the dark abyss and I didn't mind. Within the next breath his lips took mine out of anticipation. I didn't stop him instead I welcomed it. wrapping my arms around his neck pulling him closer.

"That's not an answer." I said when our lips parted

"Isn't it obvious? I came back for the one who was actually able to love me for what I am and that I may love in return. You've awakened something that's been dormant for centuries Bonnie." He said

I didn't know how to respond to that. But I could feel that dark empty spot inside fill with him. Inside I kept thinking it was a joke he loves toying with people this isn't real I'm dreaming something is going to go wrong.

"I'm not toying with you I just want you with me and nobody else _cara_." He answered

I felt a tear slide down my cheek. He lightly kissed it away and just held me.


	3. Chapter 3

~Bonnie~

It was getting dark now and you could start to see the stars.

"I should probably get you home _cara_"

"So soon? I don't want to."

"I know but it's not safe at night in Fell's church you of all people should know that."

"Fine." I sighed standing

Walking back to the house we were quiet. That was until he'd taken my hand in his and pulled me close to him.

"You know no one can get to me the way you do." He said playing with one of my long dark red curls

"Then I guess it's one of the few things I've accomplished isn't it?" I said trying to hide a giggle

"Something like that." He said leaning down and kissing me

Walking up to the door he gave me a goodnight kiss then turned to leave only to realize I didn't let go of his hand.

"Stay." I said or rather demanded

"_Cara_ I don't know if it's such a good idea."

"What? Don't trust me?" I asked

"I don't know about that." He said with a sly grin

"Well the come in and see." I said pulling him inside

"If you insist."

"In which I do" I said pulling his lips down to mine

He closed the door behind him then wrapped his arms around my waist pulling me against him. My lips parting for his tongue to enter as he pushed me against the wall.

"What's about to happen won't compare to those dreams you've been having _cara_." I felt him whisper in my ear

My breath hitched for a split second. Then he took my lips once again picking me up off the ground taking us upstairs to my room. As we reached the top of the stairs he put me on my feet. Leaning back against the wall he towered over me his hands making their way underneath my top. It was like my hands had a mind of their own sliding his leather jacket off letting it hit the floor. I could feel how bad he wanted this wanted me.

"We shouldn't do this" I whispered as he kissed down my jaw

"Tell me to stop." He said

"You shouldn't be here even."

"Tell me to go."

"No don't…." I could feel him kissing down my neck "don't… stop."

With that he captured my lips once again as i traced the muscle underneath his black shirt wish I was gone so I could feel his skin against mine. Without realizing it we had somehow made over to my bed. Laying back I watched as he took his shirt off then laid on top of me his hands exploring every inch of my body. He pulled off my top then started kissing down my collarbone lower past my breasts down my stomach to my jeans where he started unbuttoning. I hadn't noticed the loss of clothing between us only him here with me. I could feel the want and it was painful.

"Damon…"

His hands moved against me making it worse. One hand against my breast making the tip harden with his mouth on the other. His other hand at my thigh moving up. It must've seemed easy to him to torture a girl like this.

~Damon~

"Damon…" she sighed

Oh how I loved it. I wasn't sure how much longer I could keep it up. This young woman would be the death of me. I haven't wanted anyone for so long. Then I felt her lean up and kiss my neck gently which only killed me more

~Bonnie~

Reaching up I kissed his neck and heard a deep growl from within. Then his lips took mine a gasp escaping as he finally entered inside of me. But it still didn't feel close enough and I could tell he thought the same as he moved harder in. I tilted my hips up to meet him a moan leaving my lips. As I looked into his eyes I saw a dark look of hunger and I just moved my neck to meet him. With a sharp pang the sexual intensity turned ecstasy. Our movements quickened as did our breath. It felt like fire only I didn't want him to stop but I was so close.

"Oh god"

"I don't think god has anything to do with it."

And like that was the sweet release him following. He collapsed on top of me then rolled on his back as I moved to lay on his chest. Sleep took us both as we drifted under the moonlight slipping into my room.

**Thanks for reading there is more to would be my first story so reviews are good=)You'll be seeing a few old friends soon.**


	4. Chapter 4

~Bonnie~

I woke up to the sun trickling through the window. Sitting up I noticed that I was the only one there.

"I should've known." I said to myself

"Should've known what?" Damon asked curiously coming out of the bathroom.

"Nothing nevermind. I just thought…"

"I came back for a reason didn't I?" he said leaning over to kiss me

"Yeah and I thought I'd be the last thing you'd come back for."

He shook his head as he caressed my cheek.

"You should probably get cleaned up." He said grinning

I grabbed the sheet around me and headed into the bathroom. About an hour I came out and went downstairs to notice Damon was gone. Probably eating and I don't want to be around while he's doing that I thought to myself.

Heading into town I wanted to check out the bookstore. I'd been spending a lot of my time there. Walking through the aisles I wasn't paying attention and ran right into someone dropping the books we were both holding.

" I am so sorry." I said helping him

Then we looked up at the same time.

"Bonnie."

"Tyler." We both said simultaneously

I quickly stood and backed away. I'd thought he'd left for good when he was chased out by the Salvatore's.

"Looks like I came back at a good time." He said sarcastically

"Stay away from me." I warned

"Or what Bonnie? There's no on to help you."

Then I dropped the books I had and ran. I could hear him behind me. Running out of the store i looked back turning the corner and ran into something rock hard only to almost hit the ground but he caught me.

"_Cara_ what is it?" it was Damon

I was out of breath so I just pointed in the direction he pointed. He looked past me to see Tyler come around the corner and stop in his tracks.

"Well well well looks like I'm not the only one who returned."

Damon stood in front of me protectively.

"But I guess you got to her before me. Don't worry Bonnie I'll see you real soon I promise. You're looking ever so delicious too reminding me of why I ever went for Elena when I should've gone for you." He said then turned and walked away

Damon growled.

~Damon~

I turned to her.

"You alright?"

"I'm fine. You know I'm not as weak as people remember me to be. I have found thing to do in my spare time in my studies as a witch." She snapped

Taken aback a little I put my hands on her shoulders.

"I wasn't saying you're weak I was just asking."

She closed her eyes taking a deep breath. I could've sworn I saw her fingers glow a bit. I leaned down and kissed her reassuringly.

"Come on I'll take you home."

"No not yet I have to go back for those books."

He just nodded figuring that he wasn't going to win on this.

Then walking back to the house as they made their way to the porch they both froze. Stefan and Elena were sitting on the porch. I 'could've sworn her heart stopped for a few seconds. She clutched my hand tighter I could tell she was extremely nervous.

"Well this couldn't be anymore awkward." Elena said breaking the silence as all four of us went inside

"Yeah" was all Bonnie said

Stefan just kept staring at our hand lock.

~Bonnie~

Damon sat back on the couch and I reclined in his arms.

"Are you sure you're not being influenced?" Stefan asked

"I'm sure." We both said annoyed

"Anyway we wanted to come see you in person so I could tell when we were getting married." Elena said changing the subject

I just nodded.

"How long are you in town?" I asked

"Not sure to be honest." She said

"Alright well there's room here if you want to stay." I offered

"Sounds good." Stefan answered

We were able to catch up on things that have been going for the past 2-4 years. I still couldn't believe it had been that long since I'd seen them. Then they'd gone out saying they were hungry and that was all I needed to hear. Yeah Elena turned vampire again. Though I can't blame her if you want to be with someone I guess it takes forever. Which brought thoughts of wonder. Wondering if Damon would ever do that for me or if he'd leave me because of it.

Turning on the tv the news was talking about a killing. I gasped as they identified the victim.

"Caroline" I whispered

They were saying it was an animal attack. I mean I know I didn't like her much for what she did to Elena and Stefan but she didn't deserve that.

As Damon came back in the room I quickly turned the tv off and stood.

" I have to go so I don't leave in the middle of the night."

"Alright well I'll be upstairs." I said then kissed him like it was the last time

To be honest I didn't want to lose any time with him. Especially after the threat Tyler made earlier today.

"I love it when you do that." He said holding me closer.

After he left I turned out the downstairs lights and went upstairs. It was almost pitch black in the room and I knew I wasn't alone. I could feel it. but I knew that I couldn't do anything. So moving to turn on my light something grabbed me from behind. I tried hitting and kicking only to break my mirror and hurt myself.

"I told I'd be back Bonnie and I always keep my promises."


	5. Chapter 5

~Damon~

Pacing back and forth I couldn't stop thinking it was all my fault. Of course when wasn't it my fault people got hurt.

"It's not your fault Damon." Elena said

"She said she could handle herself I shouldn't have believed her."

"She can handle herself she just didn't think she'd get attacked."

"I'm going to look for her."

"I'll go with." Stefan said

I didn't bother with objecting to it he'd just argue like always and there wasn't time for it. I rushed out the door and quickly changed form to elapse time. Stefan followed close behind.

~Bonnie~

I woke up with a sharp pain striking my head. Looking around I wasn't sure where I was until my eyes adjusted. I was in the clearing where Klaus and Tyler ganged up on Stefan and Damon. All the memories came flooding back.

"It always ends where it begins doesn't it?" Tyler said making me jump "Don't worry Bonnie I'm going to have a little fun with you before I kill you. I'll try not to make it messy like I did with Caroline."

I felt his fingers run down my arm making me shiver. Then like a reflex I elbowed him across the face and darted toward the woods.

"Yes run Bonnie." Tyler growled as the moon shown over head and change took place

I could hear him behind me. He was getting closer. Then all of the sudden something tore down my shoulder and a scream escaped me. Laying on the ground I tried to scoot backwards away from him but he just grabbed me by the ankle and dragged me back into the clearing. Getting back into the clearing he leaned down toward me so that we were face to face. Then he licked the blood from my shoulder.

"Get the hell away from my witch."

~Damon~

Flying over the old wood I heard a scream and immediately knew where she on _cara_ just hold I thought. I landed on the branch above where she fell and watched as she was dragged back into the clearing.

"Get the hell away from my witch." I growled coming from the shadows

"Damon Salvatore since when do you ever place claim over anything let alone a pathetic human girl." Tyler growled as he grabbed Bonnie by the neck sniffed her hair then he threw her aside like a rag doll

She hit a tree and was knocked unconscious. Going to see if she was ok Tyler knocked me back.

"Your greatest weakness Salvatore."

Then Stefan crouched growling ready to attack. Tyler turned to face him.

"Well if it isn't Stefan. I'd imagine Elena is around here somewhere. Don't worry I'll get to her after I'm done with Bonnie." he said with an evil grin

"You won't get the chance to touch either of them." Stefan growled

Then all of the sudden Stefan jumped at Tyler who flung backwards to the ground. Getting up I pounced at Tyler as I watched him kick Stefan backwards. He snarled and snapped at my neck. He lacked some serious self control. Knocking me back a feet I stood then he piledrived me unexpectedly causing me to lose my breath. Then all of the sudden he hit me with something. Looking down he noticed it was Tyler's nails claws whatever you call them digging into his abdomen. Then he just kept hitting until I was nearly unconscious.

"It's not over yet so just stay with me here. I want you to here her scream know ing you can't do anything to save her." He snarled

~Bonnie~

Coming around I noticed Stefan wasn't far from me rubbing his head barely conscious.

"Stefan help…help him." I muttered

He looked toward the clearing to see Damon getting knocked around brutally. As we both stood he said "stat here I can't protect you if you're out there."

But I didn't listen I chased after him as he went after Tyler. As he slammed Tyler in the side there was an instant remembrance of something I learned from the books I'd been studying. And like that a ring of fire enclosed the four of us causing Tyler to freeze in his tracks.

"Oh is the big bad wolf afraid of a little fire?" I asked sarcastically

He turned towards me and growled. As he ran to attack me I held up my hand in which he flew backwards through the fire . I could feel the dormant power course through my veins. Walking through the fire I looked at him and for the first time he looked afraid. And he should be messing with people I care about people I love would only get me pissed off. He snarled at me then his jaws came snapping at me as he tackled me to the ground. I felt something snap. Then with a hard kick I hit him in the side causing him fall sideways. I looked for something sharp then grabbing a sharp branch I stabbed him through the stomach hard. Then crawling backwards I took a breath. I got up and started to walk away as I did I heard growling behind me. Turning I saw Tyler crawling after me so with a quick movement of the hand a tree fell over on top of him stopping all movement.

Not stopping to take a breath I ran over to Damon to see if he was okay. The fire surrounding us ceased to exist. Damon was bleeding really badly and wasn't healing. Not very fast anyway it was healing superbly slow. I held his head in my lap.

"It'll be okay I promise." I whispered not even acknowledging my own pain consisting of a torn shoulder and atleast two broken ribs.

~Damon~

"It'll be okay I promise" she whispered

It is okay you're safe and now I can sleep. I can sleep because you live _cara_ he thought to himself.


	6. Chapter 6

~Bonnie~

"No don't go please…" I sobbed uncontrollably "I need you here. I can't…"

Stefan stood at the edge of the old wood and watched knowing there wasn't anything that he could do.

Then I moved my hair from my neck and pulled his neck to meet me. With whatever strength he could manage he tried to push away.

"if you don't you will die take it!" I almost yelled

Then in a swift quick movement he grabbed a hold of me to the point where I had to straddle him and sank his canines into my neck. He didn't let go even as I was getting dizzy.

"It's okay it'll be okay."I told him

~Damon~

I couldn't stop as much as I wanted to I couldn't bring myself to even as she said it was okay. Then Stefan put his hand on my shoulder in which I turned and growled at him. He backed away a little. Then I looked down at the red head in my arms. How could I drain the life out of her. I could feel her heart beat get fainter.

"No you aren't giving in so easily red. I won't let you."

I bit open my wrist and put it to her lips. Please take it I thought to myself. the heartbeat stablelized a bit but not by much. only time would tell. It was up to her if she wanted to live. I picked up her small limp body in my arms and walked past my little brother into the shadows.

Walking through the door Elena stood and rushed toward us. She saw Bonnie and the torn clothing on his shoulder along with the blood on her neck. I didn't bother to stop I just didn't want to deal with the gang up of what they think of me and what they think I am. It didn't matter what they thought it mattered what she thought. I laid her down on her bed gently and just sat in the chair across from her. taking her hand I pressed it to my lips tears streaming down my cheek. I couldn't remember the last time I prayed. But I was praying now I was praying for her.

~Bonnie~

I wasn't entirely sure what was happening. I was in the clearing only it was daylight out. Stepping into the light I saw Damon. He turned to and held out his hand to me. Willingly I took it as he pulled me into his arms.

"I did I not see you sooner." He asked

"You see what you want to see Damon that's just the way it is."

"I see you and me that's all I see all I want."

I smiled at the words as he leaned down to kiss me. His fingers intertwining with mine I noticed his ring missing. I looked down at his hand then looked up at him alarmed.

"Your ring ?" I asked scared

He just took my face in between his hands and kissed my forehead. I touched his chest only to feel his heart beating.

"You do this to me. You make me live." He whispered to me

**I know it's short but there's more to come haha hope those who read are enjoying it.=)**


	7. Chapter 7

~Bonnie~

I was afraid to move as I woke up. Pain wasn't something I enjoyed but as I moved I noticed nothing hurt. Not my shoulder not my side not even my neck. There weren't any marks. I looked over and saw Damon in the chair. I got up and walked over towards him and gently kissed him where he kissed me back as he stood.

"I thought…" he started

"Don't think I hear it's dangerous."

He smirked then kissed me again holding me against him till there wasn't a centimeter of space between us. I didn't want to feel like this was our last moments together but as if it were our first.

"Stefan and Elena are out." I heard him whisper which had me grinning as well as him

I took off his torn black shirt as he was moving me back towards the bed. His arms wound deeply around me. As he made love to me I felt him whisper against my body "I am in love you and nobody else Bonnie McColluogh."

Those words never came from him and even I knew that. I thought that maybe he'd lost his mind and I guess he had. For he didn't care about anyone but him. But I was in love with him too and it scared me to think this. His cool skin against mine was like fire and ice but it felt right I couldn't' feel this way about anyone else. Which is probably why I'd end up being alone the rest of my life when it came time for him to leave me.

"I won't leave you _cara_." He said answering my thoughts before I drifted off to sleep

~Damon~

I laid there with her as she dreamt. Her long deep red curls tracing down her body. How didn't I see the goddess within this beauty. Suffering so long and now it can end.

I got up and got dressed quietly as not to wake her before dawn. If I didn't eat soon she'd be the next meal and I didn't want that to happen again. I jumped out the window and took flight.

~Bonnie~

Waking up I noticed Damon was gone but the window was open.

"Don't be gone to long it's painful without you here." I whispered to nothing in particular

I got up and went into the bathroom and got a shower then went downstairs and saw Stefan and Elena sitting around on the couch watching tv.

"Hey how are you feeling?" Elena asked

I just nodded intending I was okay. Stefan's worried expression didn't change.

"Well I thought we would wait to say goodbye." She said

"Goodbye?"

"We still have to tell Meredith and Matt." She answered

"Oh." Was all I could think of to say

"We'll se e you again you have to be the maid of honor." Elena finished

I headed to the door with them and stepped out on the porch for final goodbyes. I guess it's what happens when you get the chance to actually live. As I watched them get in the car Damon was walking up the walk to the porch.

"you okay _rossa_?"

"I will be." I answered

He took me in his arms and looked down at me. It was a look I didn't recognize.

"Would you say yes if I asked you to marry me?" he asked

"Would you say yes if I asked you to turn me?" I asked in return

He just looked at me. Silence was all that could be heard. Then he leaned down and kissed me. I put my arms around his neck and took it as a yes. So I guess I didn't have to be scared that he would leave.

"We can go whenever you want." He said

"Now is as good a time as any." I smiled

I closed the door behind me. I didn't take anything with me I didn't lock the door. Didn't bother with the tv. This was my new start and I didn't need anything but him.


	8. Chapter 8

~Damon~

We drove for hours not thinking of where we were going. It didn't matter anymore.

I took her hand in mine as I drove. We thought that we'd go my little brother's wedding first then have our own. I offered something big but all she said was that she didn't need anything big. She just needed me and I could do that.

We made it to the airport and got on the next flight to Florence. I figured getting there early wasn't so bad I could show her my home this time.

~Bonnie~

When we landed my legs were seriously cramped. A long ass flight like that would kill anyone's legs. But when I saw the city I wasn't even thinking about my cramped legs.

"Bonnie?"

I turned to see Matt rushing over for a hug. But then he froze as he saw Damon.

"I didn't believe them when they told me but uh… I guess you got to see it with your own eyes to understand. He said "Are you he's not influencing you?"

"He's not influencing me. Geez how many people have to ask till they get the hint."

"Well I'm not happy with it but I don't have a choice but to deal with you hurt her I'll kill you myself." He said towards Damon

"I hadn't planned on hurting her Mutt. Plus I'd snap your neck before you got one swing in." Damon said

I grabbed his cause I could tell the tension was rising.

"Enough we're here for Elena's big day not a wrestling match." I said

Damon nodded and wrapped his arms around me as we started to walk off. I turned for a split second. "It's good to see you again Matt."

He just nodded and walked off in the opposite direction. Not the way I planned on seeing an old friend I thought to myself.

"Sorry." Damon said as he drove us back to the little villa everyone who was part of the wedding was staying at.

"For what?" I asked puzzeled

"Seeing Mutt again kinda got off on the wrong foot for you and it's my fault. It's just I don't like him because he likes you and it makes my blood boil."

I already have him and yet he still surprises me.

"Damon Salvatore jealous?" I asked intriguied

He growled towards me which made me giggle. Then he pulled the car over and leaned over to kiss me. I moved over so I was straddling him and his hands on my hips. The kiss intensifying more and more as my hands moved under his leather jacket.

"We aren't going to make it to the wedding if we keep this up." He said as I kissed down his jaw line

Then he moaned as I reached his neck. Well if I have to stop I'll leave you wanting more I thought to myself as I pulled away from him.

"Cruel just cruel." He said as I sat back in the passengers seat.

"Maybe but you enjoy it." I said with a sly grin

"you just wait till tonight." He threatened

As we pulled up we saw another car pulling up. It was Alaric and Meredith.

"Meredith!" I said excited as I jumped out of the before it stopped moving

"Bonnie! Oh I've missed you so much hun." She said hugging me "You've changed so much your hair it's… wow. You are not the girl I remember what did you do kill her?"

"No she just grew up a bit."

I felt Damon come up behind me and there was an awkward silence.

"Okay really? is there going to be an awkward silence or something every time he's around? There's nothing wrong with me being with him."

"Of course not it's a small shock there Bon I'm sorry but whatever or whoever makes you happy." Meredith said

I sighed in relief. We walked inside talking about what's been going on for the past few years and I told her about Tyler and Caroline's death. A lot of things had changed no one was the same something in our lives had changed us all. And tomorrow our best friend would be married. Yeah I was happy for her but couldn't help wishing it was me.

"Soon." Damon whispered in my ear

That evening it was just dinner with everyone. Afterwards I went out back to the gardens to notice twilight as the stars began to show. Then I saw a shooting star fly past.

"Make a wish." Damon said from behind me as he wrapped his arms around me

"Don't need to." I said laying my head back on him.

Then I felt him kiss my neck sending my stomach fluttering and knew it too.

"So are you ready to spend the rest of your life with a sarcastic jackass?"

I just blushed. Then catching me off guard he kissed me. The night was spent in blissful taste knowing that he wanted me as much as I wanted him. Knowing things were going to change everything would change.

Waking up this time he was there with is arms around me not letting go. I sat up to look around making sure it was all real. Then all of the sudden Meredith bursted in and froze.

"Oh …sorry I uhhhh…you know what? Take your time." She said backing out of the room.

I fell back on my pillow sighing. Damon leaned over top of me.

"Bonnie you are a terrible mess here." He said kissing down my neck lower

"You don't look much better." I said giggling

He growled then rolled over on top of me.

"Hey c'mon now hurry up we gotta be up at the church in two hours." I heard Matt yell form outside the room

And that was my cue I thought as I got up and headed toward the bathroom to get dressed. Afterward we headed downstairs to meet the others and head to the church. As we pulled up Meredith pulled me along to the front of the church without stopping Elena was ready to walk any second. Damon stood in the back watching as she came down the aisle of the church looking like an angel. I just think the only thing missing were the wings. After the "I Do's" they left saying they were going straight for their honeymoon and I couldn't blame them. Matt said he wanted to stick around for awhile see Florence for a bit before he left. Meredith and Alaric left as well being they left in the middle of a study they were working on.

Damon and I just decided to get out and breathe for a change. So many things were happening at once. Then all of the sudden I saw this tiny church. I grabbed his hand and rushed towards it.

"What's wrong?" he asked but I didn't answer

Walking up the aisle I stood across from him.

"Forever right?" I asked

He smiled down at me.

"Forever it is."

It was our turn to say our "I Do's". The others would find out about everything when it was time. I mean it wasn't all about them it was about us. And we wanted this we wanted forever in more than one way and that's exactly what we got. We were able to leave bad memories behind and have new ones. Sometimes they come back for good reasons other times it was bad reasons but mostly good. Plus who could complain about a vampire falling head over heels for you I know I couldn't.

**Thanks for reading. I know it was short but it was my first fic so now I'm going to work on a stefonni. I think if given a chance there would be something there. Haha well I hope you enjoyed it=)**


End file.
